<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi Corazón by Lyraspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274099">Mi Corazón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraspace/pseuds/Lyraspace'>Lyraspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Cartoon Network - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Newborn Children, Nostalgia, Your heart being in two places at once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraspace/pseuds/Lyraspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to hold her?"</p>
<p>That was hardly a question that needed any answering. Eduardo had been waiting for this moment from the second Nina told him she was going to have a baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi Corazón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Do you want to hold her?" </em>
</p>
<p>That was hardly a question that needed any answering. Eduardo had been waiting for this moment from the second Nina told him she was going to have a baby.</p>
<p>Months of practicing with baby dolls, hours helping her come up with names, and what had felt like an eternity holding vigil out in the hallway of the maternity ward had led up to this.</p>
<p>"Si," He replies.</p>
<p>
  
  
  
</p>
<p>Eduardo's heart races as a tiny bundle is gently cradled into his embrace. She's so little she fits perfectly in the crook of his arm.</p>
<p>Even under the swaddling, the baby stretches and squeaks in protest of having been disturbed of her peaceful slumber from being handed around like a hot potato. Little dark eyes creep open and blearily stare up at him, clearly not very used to light just yet.</p>
<p>
  <em> Dios Mío, she was so beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hola, Isabella," He smiles. What a wonderful name they picked out.</p>
<p>The whole world seems to melt away, leaving only him and this precious little girl he loved so much already. Almost nothing could ruin this moment.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does this mean you're moving out? </em>
</p>
<p>That was the question Bloo had asked him right as he was leaving for the airport, before Coco smacked the blue blob upside the head with a foot. Even though Wilt had implored him to ignore what Bloo had said and wished him safe travels, Eduardo could tell that this was a thought that all three of his roommates had been stewing over for the past several months.</p>
<p>He had promised them he would only stay for two weeks to help with the baby, but afterwards? Now that he finally held her in his arms, it was really hard to say.</p>
<p>He couldn't just leave behind his friends; not after living at Foster's for as long as he has, but now he realized that with each second he held this child in his embrace, he found more and more reasons to stay.</p>
<p>It hurt, having his heart be in two places at once.</p>
<p>A tiny sneeze snaps Eduardo back into reality. Looking down at her again he discovers that Isabella had somehow managed to wiggle an arm out of her blankets. She stretches it out into the air, reaching nothing.</p>
<p>He uses his free hand to grab hers as gently as he could, admiring just how tiny her fingers were. They were small, but they were so full of potential.</p>
<p>"Te quiero," He whispers.</p>
<p>Eduardo decided to leave the thoughts of what he knew would be a long and difficult conversation with his friends for another day. He knew it was far too soon to choose whether to stay or leave.</p>
<p>For now, he had this, and that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of all the characters I was AFRAID to attempt to draw, Eduardo was pretty high on that list. He's just so massive I had no idea where to even start.</p>
<p>But darn it, I had this story scenario stuck in my head ever since my nostalgia for Foster's hit me, and darn it, it had to come out somehow! I'm shocked that I was even able to make this.</p>
<p>Made in ibisPaint X.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>